Not Once
by FuuMegami
Summary: This is the sequal to Timeless, my Gohan and Serena romance story! Chapter eleven, the final chapter is here! Read it and Review!
1. Prologue

Not Once  
The long awaited sequal to Timeless  
Prologue   
  
As Gohan lay dieing, he did not fear death. He knew he would finally return to his one and only true love.  
  
His now all grown up daughter Densetsu, knelt by his side. "Tell mama I love her." She whispered.  
  
Gohan took his last breathe, and was finally free.....  
  
He was greeted by Serenity, with wide open arms, and heart. Bright tears rolled down her cheeks as they finally embraced after so many years.  
  
"To hold you in my arms again is a dream come true. I have dreamt so many times that I was finally able to hold you. And now, I never want to let you go." Gohan whispered.  
  
He ran his fingers through her glowing locks of hair. While she placed a hand on the side of his face.  
  
"You are just as I remembered." Serenity whispered.  
  
He kissed her with all the passion within him.  
  
"It's time to go." Jamuna said.  
  
"What?" Gohan said.  
  
"Your new lives await you. You must return and embrace your destiny." Jamuna replied.  
  
"True love is not once,  
But Forever  
  
It happens,  
Weather you want it to or not  
  
It will take hold of you,  
And never let go  
  
Death is not the end,  
Nor is it final  
  
Rebirth is the key,  
To forever  
  
Come heaven or hell,  
I will find you." Serenity whispered into his ear.  
  
Gohan held her in his arms until they both faded and were born again on earth.....  
  
Moments in heaven are hundreds of years on earth. And True love is not once, but forever..........  


* * *

I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ but Jamuna is my character modled after my friend, and the poem Not Once is mine too ^_^;;;


	2. Jerk Boy

Chapter One 

Jerk Boy 

Serena hurried down the now empty school hall. She was late for class because she had over slept after staying up late reading her horribly boring history book. 

She ran right into a guy. She fell to the ground and her books scattered across the floor. 

"Watch where you're going." He snapped. 

"Jerk!" She replied as she kicked him in the shin. 

Gohan stomped off leaving her to pick her stuff up. 

She went off to her first class, home room. She worked on a poem that had come to mind just after her run in with jerk boy.   
  


_True love is not once,_

_But Forever_   
  


_It happens,_

_Weather you want it to or not_   
  


_It will take hold of you,_

_And never let go_   
  


She knew that wasn't all of it. There was more. She spent the rest of the class pondering it. But came up with nothing. 

Next class was biology. Her least favorite class. At least her lab partner Ami was smart. 

Her bio teacher stopped her at the door. "Serena you'll be pared up with a new student. Gohan Davis." 

Serena sighed. She always got stuck with the newbies. 

She looked at her usual table, and there was Jerk Boy! She groaned loudly and sat down. 

"Hey," Gohan managed. 

She opened her note book without a word. 

They were working on classifying fungus. 

"Wonder what one he fits under." She whispered under her breathe. 

"I heard that," he whispered. 

She used her note book to shove his off the table. Then she went back to her poem.   
  


_Death is not the end,_

_Nor is it final_   
  


Again she was stuck. 

Gohan caught sight of the poem. 

_So familiar.... But where have I seen it before?_ Gohan thought to himself.   
  



	3. Fluff Bunnies

Chapter Two   
  


Fluff Bunnies   
  


It had been a week since Serena had been stuck with that jerk boy Gohan in boy class. As she came around the corner a she saw Gohan. She quickly retreated back around the corner. 

He was hanging with a group of guys. 

"Hey Gohan, so what do ya think of the ladies?" 

"Well.... That Minako is pretty hot. But I must say Usagi has one great butt." Gohan replied. 

The guys all laughed. 

Suddenly a text book flew and hit Gohan's head. And it hit dead on. 

"Ow!" He yelped. 

He rubbed the back of his head. 

"Well if it isn't little miss brat," Gohan sneered a soon as he saw it was her. 

She picked up her book. "Look Jerk boy, I don't want you talking about me, or my friends." 

He raised an eye brow. 

"And next time I'll do more than just throw a book at you. I beat the fluff bunnies outta ya." She said in a low and calm voice. 

Gohan sweat dropped. "Fluff bunnies?" 

She nodded and then walked off. 

_Hmmm...... She's one heck of a pill...... But boy is she cute.... And there's something just so familiar about her...._   
  


______________________________________________________________   
  


Serena walked home with her friends. 

"I can't believe he was talking about you like that." Minako said angrily. 

"Did you at least knock fluff bunnies outta him?" Makoto said. 

Serena shook her head. "No, but I threw a text book at him." She replied with a grin. 

"That's my girl!" Makoto said with a grin. 

"Text books really shouldn't be used for violence. They are for learning." Ami said. 

Minako nodded. "You can find much better things to throw than a text book. Try a locker next time!" 

Serena laughed. "Umm I couldn't lift something like that." 

Makoto flexed an arm. "I think I could handle it." 

"Come on girls, what we really should be worried about is the dance! It's only a couple days away!" Minako said. 

Everyone else nodded, even Ami. 

"Well, who's going with who?" Serena asked. 

"Well........ I was thinking about asking Gohan." Ami said as she blushed. "But now I'm not. I'll just go with Greg." 

"Our we could all go with out dates and make the whole dance A LOT easier." Minako suggested. 

Serena nodded. "that sounds great! We can eat as much as we want, and snag the guys in-between!" 

"Heck yeah!" Ami yelled. 

That surprised the heck outta the group. 

"And we can make the cheer leaders jealous by grabbing their guys when they're not looking!" Makoto said as stars appeared in her eyes. 

Everyone laughed. 

"Hey, meet me at the mall tomorrow at two." Serena said. 

"Ok, we'll pick out our dresses then!" Minako replied. 

* * *

Hey minna! ya know, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to work on a story, and to keep at it. Just 'cause the more reviews means more people are intersted in the story. :)


	4. A Timeless Memory?

Chapter Three: A Timeless Memory?

The girls were all in Minako's room, including Rei who had come after dinner because of her singing lessons.  
  
Serena lay across Minako's bed staring at the ceiling. She sighed softly.  
  
"You know Mina-chan..... I feel like tonight I'm gonna meet him." Serena said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Him who?" Minako asked as she stood in front of her mirror putting on eye shadow.  
  
"Him! The one... My destined... My soul mate!" Serena said getting all starry eyed. "I just know I'll find him to night!"  
  
Ami laughed. "If you don't fall asleep before then."  
  
Serena blinked.  
  
"You look like you're tired. You should quit staying up so late reading comics." Ami said, her worry some grown up side talking.  
  
"Oh zip it Ami-chan! To night we par-tay!" Rei said with a big grin as she flopped down on the bed next to Serena.  
  
"Minako nodded. "I'm sure Serena-chan will find her soul mate at the dance. Rei-chan will dance till she drops! Mako-chan will flirt with every guy at the dace, which will all look like her old boyfriends. And Ami-chan will stay ever so sensible." Minako said summing up the entire dance.  
  
Makoto laughed. "That about sums the night up."  
  
Serena closed her eyes. She drifted off into a dreamy world in her imagination. Dreaming away about the guy who already owned her heart....  


@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-  


Gohan put on extra deodorant. He wore clean clothes. He combed his hair (A.N. though it still looked the same as always ^-^) He even dawned a tie, a cartoon one, but a tie none the less.  
  
He took such care that night, because he had feeling. A very strange one, one telling him tonight was a special night. The night he had been waiting for his entire life.  


@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-

  
"Not just once" both Serena and Gohan said at the same time, though neither of them knew the other had said it.

@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-

  
"What?" Minako replied.  
  
Serena rubbed her eyes. "I don't know. It just popped into my mind. And escaped from my lips before I could even think."  
"This is probably the deepest thing Serena-chan has ever said." Rei noted.  
  
Ami nodded. "I must agree with Rei-chan on this one."  
  
Serena laughed.  
  
Something about the origin of 'not just once' tugged at the back of her mind. Or maybe it wasn't her mind. But her heart. Something from long ago. A timeless memory buried deep in her soul.  


* * *

Thank you to the fallowing reviewers: Infinite_Tenshi, Candy, Blue Rhapsody, Galexz, Eternalmoonprincess, adb, SPEDs, Ame, Anime Princess, and braves66boy 


	5. It's All Coming Together

Chapter Four 

It's All Coming Together   
  


An hour later the girls arrived at the school gym. Which was already packed with other teens. 

Serena smoothed out the skirt of her dress. She then watched as the others left her to go find guys to dance with. 

Ami and Rei were off to see if they snitch some guys from the cheer leaders. Serena was a bit hesitant to join them. She wasn't really interested in any of the guys. Well, except for Trunks.... 

Serena checked Trunks out. He was hot. He wore slightly baggy black pants. And a tight white tee shirt. Serena had to try hard not to drool. 

As Trunks passed by her she got up the nerve to ask him to dance. 

"Hey Trunks, you wanna dance?" 

He gave her a look. Like maybe she was nuts. "Me, dance with you?" 

She smiled and nodded. 

"That's a laugh." He replied before walking off. 

Serena blushed and bit down on her bottom lip. Tears started to fill her eyes. She tried to hold them back. 

"He's so not getting to me." She mumbled. 

She walked over to the punch bowl to get a drink. She whispered softly the words to that poem that seem to be stuck in her head. 

"True love is not once, 

But Forever 

It happens, 

Weather you want it to or not 

It will take hold of you, 

And never let go 

Death is not the end, 

Nor is it final." She paused then. 

She reached for a cup. And just as someone else's hand brushed against hers, she got this rush. 

"Rebirth is the key, 

To forever." She whispered. 

"Come heaven or hell, 

I will find you." Gohan finished. 

Serena realized it was his hand that she had brushed up against. 

She blushed as she looked up at him. In a way, some how, she saw him in a different light. 

"How did you know the rest of the words?" She asked. 

"I was about to ask you how you knew." He replied. 

"That is so strange." Serena mumbled. 

"You betcha." Gohan replied. 

"Um well I'm sure you're date misses you." Serena said as a warm blush crept up her neck and face. 

"Nope. I didn't get a date." Gohan said as he looked down at the punch in his cup. 

Amazing how interesting punch becomes once you're talking to someone you have a crush on.... 

"I.... I didn't get a date either." Serena admitted. 

"Cool." 

Serena laughed. 

"I uh.... I mean... I meant it in a nice way." Gohan added. 

"Umk. Nice how?" Serena asked. 

Gohan frowned. "Nice.... Because. I wanted to dance with you." He said suddenly. 

She blinked. 

_Good lord I'm not falling for jerk boy am I? _Serena asked herself. 

Gohan stared at his drink. _I actually said that? I haven't even had any of the punch.... So it's not spiked.... _

Serena took a slow sip of her drink. 

A slow song began to play. Serena's eyes grew wide. _Please don't ask me to dance... Please don't! _She pleaded silently. 

"Please dance with me?" Gohan asked. 

She felt like groaning. But she didn't. She took his hand. Her hand was sweaty, but it didn't matter, because so was his. 

She rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to the song.   
  


**It's good to know**

**I love your love**

**Which ever way the wind blows**

**A guiding light**

**That would shine on**

**Through the darkest night**   
  


**When the world seems like it's full of strangers**

**And I feel as if I've lost my way**   
  
  


**You lift me up on the wings of love**

**Taking me highest still with every touch**

**Whenever I'm weak, honey**

**You take me there again**

**On the wings of love**   
  


**It's all I need**

**When you hold me**

**And whisper tenderly**

**That I'm the one**

**You'll love forever**

**What else could I want**   
  


**Even life where we are going changes**

**And when the dreams I had get swept away**   
  


**I'm flying high**

**It's all I need when you hold me close**

**And you whisper tenderly**   
  


**On the wings of love**

**Highest still with every touch**

**Whenever I'm weak, honey**

**You take me there again**

**On the wings of love**   
  


The song ended. But Serena and Gohan just didn't seem to come out of their trance. People around them began to giggle. 

"Sorry," Serena mumbled. 

"It just felt so..." Gohan began. 

"Familiar. Like we belong together." Serena finished. 

Gohan nodded. 

_Have I found my soul mate? In this jerk? oh my...._

* * *

On The Wings of Love belongs to Westlife. 

And thank you to the reviewers: TatraMegami, Samantha, SailorTenshiPluto, Blue Rhapsody, Infinite_Tenshi, MoonPrincess, jchild, Galexz, and SSJGohan101488   
  



	6. Brit

Chapter Five 

Brit   
  


Rei walked over to Serena and Gohan and looked totally phased. 

"Is that jerk boy?" Rei said as she pointed at Gohan. 

Serena gave Rei a dirty look. 

Gohan laughed. "I guess I deserve that nick name though." 

Serena nodded. "You sure do." 

"I agree." Rei chimed in. 

Gohan sweat dropped. "We really got off on the wrong foot." 

Serena nodded and held back a yawn. She was soooo tired... 'Probably just all the excitement.' She assured herself. 

"Hey I'll be right back I have to... Well, use the little boys room." Gohan said. 

Serena smiled sweetly. "I'll be waiting." 

Gohan smiled before leaving. 

"Hmm, wow he can go all by himself... I mean he didn't need to grab any of his guy friends from off the dance floor and drag them to the bathroom with him." Rei noted. 

Serena laughed. 

Suddenly a girl bumped into Serena. 

"Oh, you." The girl said as she glared at Serena. 

The girl had on a short red dress, her black hair hung just above her shoulders and her blue eyes shown with a hyper tint. 

"Ok, like I'm only gonna tell you this like once. Leave my Trunks-chan alone!" She said as she pursed her lips. 

Serena blinked. "Sorry." 

"Sorry is right, even your clothes are sorry." 

"Take a hike Brit." Rei said angrily raising her voice. 

Brit now glared at her. 

"What do you want Rei? To protect your un popular ditz of a friend?" Brit said with a sneer. 

"I should tie you up and place a pom-pom in front of you and watch you squirm and go crazy cheer leading brat!" Rei said as she clenched her fists. 

Brit couldn't think of a come back for that one. So she just rolled her eyes. 

"Look Serena, Trunks will never even think of asking you out. And if he does even get that stupid, I'll... I'll tell everyone in school that you love Gohan!" Brit said as she began to twitch. 

Rei grabbed Serena's hand and marched over to another side of the room. Gohan then joined them. 

Serena was blushing like crazy and on the verge of tears. 

"Serena, what's wrong?" Gohan asked sounding rather worried. 

"Brit... She was really mad... And said......." Serena bit her lip really hard trying not to cry. 

She didn't want everyone to know that she loved Gohan. And yes she knew in her heart that she loved him. It was just... She felt it with every cell in her body. But he's not popular... And he and his friends hate her... 

"Brit's a total pom-pom freak. No one gives a fig what she says or thinks." Gohan said as he reached for Serena's hand. 

Serena pulled her hand just out of his reach. 

"Thanks... But you don't know what she said..." Serena trailed off. 

"Tell me and I'll go talk to her." Gohan suggested. 

Serena's eyes watched a rather ticked-off Rei heading for Brit. 

"Um... Maybe you should go stop Rei before she rips Brat-erm, Brit to shreds." Serena said. 

Gohan shrugged. 

Meanwhile Trunks stood off in the shadows checking Serena out. She was kawaii in a less than popular sort of way... He even almost kinda felt bad for what he said to her... 

Serena smiled at Gohan while he wasn't watching. There really was something about him. Gohan realized she was staring at him. 

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked. 

"No." 

"Then you're just being a dork?" He replied. 

"Hai." 

He laughed.   
  


OK so thank you to MoonPrincess for her ideas! I'm going as one can tell I've already started with it, and the next chapter will continue her ideas that tie in nicely with my plot line! Arigatoo and give her a hand! *Claps* 

Plus the thing about tying up Brit is something my friend [NovaForever!!! ][1]said about torturing cheer leaders so it's her idea.   
  


Also thank you to the fallowing reviewers, without you, I wouldn't be writing this: Infinite_Tenshi, Blue Rhapsody, SSJGohan101488, jchild, Mina, Savanna, MoonPrincess, Whitewings, adb, TatraMegami, and Samantha   


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32578



	7. Milk Shakes & Tears

Chapter Six 

Milk Shakes & Tears   
  


The next day Serena walked through the mall with Makoto and Minako. They were out to get a milk shake, and talk about the dance the night before! 

"I couldn't believe how you danced with Gohan the jerk!" Minako laughed. 

Serena scratched her head. "I don't know what came over me!" 

"I think Trunks is the real jerk now." Makoto said suddenly. 

Serena nodded. "You're right. I can't believe I ever liked him." 

"What if I said I was sorry?" Came a voice from behind them. 

Serena whirled around to see Trunks behind her. 

"I was just doing what my friends wanted me to. Ya know how it goes, ya gotta please or you're out." Trunks tried to explain. 

Serena sweat dropped. "I don't have friends like that so I don't know what the fluff bunnies you're talking about." 

"Would ice cream AND a milk shake make things between us any better?" Trunks asked as he pulled out his wallet. 

Serena bit her lip as Minako and Makoto shook her heads. 

"Like, a.... Date?" Serena asked. 

Trunks nodded. "You, me, the ice cream shop in the mall. It's a date." 

Serena's eyes filled with stars. "SURE!" 

Minako didn't look happy, and neither did Makoto. But they spotted Rei fallowing Brit into a clothing store. 

Serena and Trunks went into the Ice Cream shop. 

"So beauty, what do you want?" Trunks asked. 

She blushed. "Just a chocolate shake." 

She sat down while he got the drinks. She grinned. She was out on a date with Trunks! Her eyes caught a flash of a watch on someone's arm. 

"Gohan...." She whispered. 

He sat just a few booths away from her. She had this almost uncontrollable urge to run over and throw herself into his arms. 

She shook her head. This feelings were really odd... And yet not... 

Trunks walked over carrying the drinks. She smiled at him, also realizing her friends were watching her. She didn't see Brit coming either. 

Brit bumped into Trunks and he dropped both large drinks on Serena. 

"Oh my! I'm like so like sorry!" Brit yelped innocently. 

"Good one Brit-chan!" Trunks said as he gave her a high five. 

Serena's eyes filled with tears. "You were just playing with me?" 

Trunks nodded. "How the heck could I do anything else? C'mon. You and I could never be a couple." 

Serena's lower lip trembled. 

Rei grabbed the drink right off Gohan's table and dumped it on Brit. 

"Oh my! I'm like so like sorry!" Rei mocked. 

Brit looked shocked. 

"Not." Rei finished. 

Gohan started laughing as he pulled out a camera. Even Trunks was laughing. 

Makoto grabbed another drink and THREW it at Trunks. It hit him and the drink spilled down his shirt and the cup hit the floor and shattered. 

"Don't mess with our Serena," Rei growled. 

Brit looked scared now. 

"I'll pay for the glass." Makoto said as the manager came out. 

"Don't mess with us again Brit-baka, we're running out of places to hide the bodies." Ami said. 

Minako blinked. Not very Ami like.... 

Gohan handed Serena a bunch of napkins. "Needs some help?" 

Serena nodded. 

He wiped her tears away with his hand. This sent a shiver down her spine.   
  


^^^^Thank you to MoonPrincess for her brilliant story ideas!^^^^ 

****The next chapter will be out sometime next weekend. Also thank you to the fallowing reviewers: TatraMegami, MoonPrincess, SSJGohan101488, Anime Princess,G-chan, adb, Infinite_Tenshi, Eternalmoonprincess, Galexz, $horty, and siren 


	8. Sunrise

Chapter Seven   
  


'Sunrise'   
  


The sun had just come up, casting a golden halo over the houses. 

Serena lay in her bed staring up at her white ceiling. She was looking past the ceiling though. Waaaaay past it. She was thinking about Gohan. 

She was surprised at how much he meant to her now. She couldn't believe she longed to be with him. Longed to be in his arms... 

She stretched. She considered going for a good morning run like she had done in the fall. Spring was here now and she should be running again... But she felt so tired now. 

She rose from her bed anyway. And she dressed casually. Putting on a white tee shirt and a pair of dark-blue jeans. 

She quickly brushed out her shiny blonde hair and tied it up in her usual style. Then she went off for a walk. 

"Why did I have to fall in love with the guy I hate?" Serena asked herself as she walked past the street corner. 

But deep inside she didn't care. If he was the one, then so be it. There was a longing in her heart that only he filled. He put her soul at ease and made her whole. 

"Gohan..." She whispered. 

The only thing she could hear was her shoes on the side walk and her own beating heart. She had no idea where her feet where taking her. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. Probably good because her mind could not concentrate. 

Serena knew there was some sort of bond between the two. A ribbon that held them close. Something... Something she didn't understand. They had nothing in common. Besides the fact that they hated each other. 

She wanted so bad to run to him and throw herself in his arms. She wanted him to hold her and tell her it was all going to be alright... 

But what was going to be alright? What was it tugging at the back of her mind... She shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. 

She finally broke out of her trance and stopped walking. She looked up and to her surprise, she was standing on Gohan's door step. 

She hesitated before ringing the bell. But now that something that controlled her feet now had her arms captive. She pressed the button and then pulled her hand away. Then her hands fell to her sides. 

Gohan himself answered the door. 

"Serena," he greeted her with a surprised tone. 

"I was... In the neighbor hood you see. And so I came by to..." Serena trailed off unable to think of something to say. 

Gohan sweat dropped. 

"To say hi." She finished. 

"Um Ok. But how about you join me for breakfast?" He suggested. 

"Oh no. I couldn't impose." She replied. 

Even though she wanted to be near him. Plus she liked food. Yes both together were an uncontrol urge... 

"It's nothing. Come on in. My mom made some pancakes, but I'm sure I can't eat them all." Gohan said as he opened the door wide. 

"Ok. Um if it's really ok." Serena said as she stepped in. 

"Yeah it's really just fine." Gohan replied. 

He smiled. He had been hoping she'd come by. He wanted to get to know her. Even though in some weird way he felt he already knew her. Knew what it was like to hold her in his arms. To kiss her with all his being... 

They sat down at his wooden kitchen table. Serena looked around at his kitchen. It was painted a light green and a few pictures hung on the walls. One of his family and the other was a painting. 

"Nice house." Serena commented. 

"Not as nice as you." Escaped Gohan's lips before he had time to stop it. 

She blushed. 

He put a plate down in front of her. "Eat up." 

"Thank you." She replied. 

Serena watched Gohan with a particular interest. She was hoping for a sign that he was the one for her. He too was wondering the same. 

"I've known you before." Serena said suddenly. 

Gohan almost said she was crazy. But he got the same feeling. The same long ago hazy feeling... 

"I know..." He trailed off. 

She went back to her breakfast. After they were both done Gohan offered to walk her home, and then to school. 

She smiled. "That would be great."   
  


A BIG thank you to the fallowing reviewers: siren, Caspian58, TatraMegami, jchild, Blue Rhapsody,adb , Anime Princess, SSJGohan101488, EternalMoonPrincess, Infinite_Tenshi 


	9. We Were Before

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

  
We Were Before

  
Gohan kept glancing at Serena and smiling. She returned those glances and smiles. Her ran his thumb over the back of her hand.  
  
She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life in his arms. To have him hold her close and whisper in her ear how much he loved her... But that would have to wait until the end of the school day.  
  
At the end of the class she passed him a note.  
  
_'Meet me at my house  
we can study and eat   
some snacks too.  
Love 'n' stars,  
Serena'  
_  
  
He grinned at her, suddenly the note was snatched out of his hands by Trunks.  
  
"Awww lookie here! Gohan got himself a wittle girlfriend!" He sneered.  
  
Brit had an arm rapped around Trunks and a smirk on her face. Oh how Serena itched to flatten Brit's new nose with her text book.  
  
"Well, as they say, why settle for the world when you could have the universe?" Gohan replied calmly.  
  
Trunks and Brit blinked.  
  
"Why settle for a cheer leader when you could have a Goddess? And better yet, why settle for Brit when you could have Serena?" Gohan finished.  
  
And with that he grabbed his back pack and took Serena's small hand.  
  
"Gohan..." Serena began as a light crimson blush crept over her face.   
  
He smiled. "What Sere-chan?"  
  
"Did you... I mean..." She was all chocked up. "Did you mean what you said back there?"   
  
He just kept grinning. She looked so sweet and child like asking him that. And yet she had a sexy grown up look to her.  
  
"Sere-chan, I meant every word. I meant them with every cell in my body."  
  
He placed a hand on the side of her face, she leaned into the touch.  
  
He kissed her softly. She let out a soft sigh as they parted lips.  
  
"See you after school, ne?" He said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
***  
  
After class as she waited for Gohan, Brit spotted her.  
  
"Get lost Brit!" Serena said with a grin. "I'm in such a great mood!"  
  
Brit glared at her. "How could you steal Gohan away from me? He was gonna be mine this summer you brat!"  
  
"Hey. It wasn't my fault. You don't chose who you're gonna fall in love with. It just ain't that easy girl." Serena replied.  
  
"I hope you die Serena. I hope you die a slow and painful death." Brit said before storming off.  
  
A shiver ran down Serena's spin and tears filled her eyes. _Why? Why was she crying?_ It scared her. Scared her a lot. She rapped her arms around herself.  
  
Serena waited still for Gohan to show up. He did show up 10 minutes later.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked, she still had her arms rapped around herself.  
  
"I ran into Brit in the hall way balling her eyes out. She said Trunks dumped her and she needed a shoulder to cry on." Gohan replied.  
  
"And you believed her?" Serena said as her eyes widened.  
  
"No. But she wouldn't let me go until she told me the whole boring story." He said with a laugh.  
  
She smiled. For a second she thought he might have been cheating on her. _But how could he cheat on her if they weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend?_  
  
"Are you my boyfriend?" She asked him suddenly.  
  
He looked into her eyes. Looked past the blue in them. Looked past that into her soul. And what suddenly images, words, everything filled his mind.  
  
_At sunset Gohan had Minako blindfold Serenity and bring her out into the court yard. Serenity and Minako giggled the whole way. Then Minako gave the princesses hand to Gohan and left.   
  
He gently took the blind fold off her eyes. She was surprised to see him.   
  
Serenity, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen?" He asked as he got down on one knee.   
  
Tears filled her eyes as she stood trembling. She was scared out of her wits!   
  
"I, I, I, yes." She replied.   
  
He stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
_  
The flash back ended there. The two stood frozen. They had both seen it. Both felt it.  
  
"Our past..." Serena whispered.  
  
"We were lovers before." Gohan said.  
  
  
  



	10. Kore wa... Koi

Chapter Ten   
  
Kore wa Koi   
  
Serena ran right up to her room as soon as she got home. She didn't bother closing her bedroom door, it would take up too much time.  
  
She quickly dialed Minako's number from memory and headed for her closet. She tapped her foot as she waited for Minako to answer.  
  
"Minako speaking," Mina said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, I have five minutes before Gohan gets here. Ten minutes to pick something out to wear, change, clear the kitchen table, and then make snacks. Got and ideas?" Serena said hurriedly.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"HURRY!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Ok, where that kawaii little powder blue tank top, and your dark blue shorts. Plus those white platforms. They make you look taller." Minako said.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Serena cried as she yanked her drawers open.   
  
She dressed quickly and ran down with her platforms in one hand, and the phone in the other.   
  
"Cookies are always a good snack," Minako suggested.  
  
"But that's not good enough for Gohan!" Serena wined.  
  
"Erm, well you aren't the world's best chef now are ya?" Mina replied.  
  
Serena hopped around trying to get her feet into her shoes.  
  
Serena sighed, "No I'm not. So cookies it is. And thanks for your-" Serena was cut off by the door bell. "For your help bai-bai!" Serena hung up quickly and dropped the phone on the counter.   
  
She raced for the door and stopped herself just before slamming face first into it. Then she smoothed out her shorts and opened the door.  
  
Gohan was standing there with a nervous smile.  
  
"Hey," Serena said shyly.  
  
He stepped in and she closed the door.   
  
"Nice house," he commented.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, come on into the kitchen, I started fixing us a snack."   
  
"Food is always good," He said with a laugh.  
  
She laughed too as she led him to her kitchen.  
  
"Go ahead and take a seat I'll get the cookies out." Serena said as she opened a cabinet.   
  
Gohan obeyed like a puppy waiting for his doggie biscuit. He couldn't help it. It felt like she had some sort of control over him, every little thing about her drove him crazy, in a good way...  
  
She reached a shaking hand out to grab the cookies. She knew he was watching her. And could just smack herself for being so gosh-darn nervous!   
  
She returned to the table and set the cookies down. A wide grin spread across her face.   
  
"If you keep staring at me like that you're gonna burn right through my clothing." Serena giggled.  
  
"Ne, is that such a bad thing?" He replied with a leer.  
  
She laughed. "Don't even start."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied.  
  
She laughed again and got out the milk and two glasses.  
  
"I love your laugh." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. I try to laugh as often as I can."  
  
He smiled.  
  
She sat down next to him and opened up the package of cookies, taking out only two. She couldn't pig out in front of him. He fallowed suit taking only two.  
  
"Don't guys usually eat the whole package?" Serena asked.  
  
Gohan laughed. "Uh. Where'd ya hear that?"  
  
She laughed and shrugged.  
  
They ate in silence until Serena couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" He yelped.  
  
"It's just so odd listing to people eating. That's all."  
  
Gohan sighed and shook his head. "You sure are full of energy and giggles."  
  
She nodded, usually she was sooooo full of energy.  
  
She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He reached a hand up and caressed her golden hair.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too." He replied.  
  
They both knew that these words were true, they could feel it deep in their souls.  
  
Gohan tilted Serena's chin up and kissed her deeply. Every time they touched, he could feel how much she loved him. And she could see into his soul, and see how much he loved her.  
  
When they finally parted lips Gohan asked Serena a question. "Do you want to come to my house for dinner? We could eat out on my deck, just the two of us, I'm sure my parents won't mind."  
Serena smiled. "I'd love too!"  
"Then it's a date."   
  
Thank you to the fallowing reviewers: SSJGohan101488, Serenity, Anime Princess,jupiterschild,Naishinnou,Caspian58,Callisto,Blue Rhapsody,adb, Infinite_Tenshi,and Koneko 


	11. I'll Be There

**Chapter Eleven**

**I'll Be There**   
  


As Gohan reached for the black phone that sat on the counter everything about his past started to come together. He and Serena had lived, and loved together in a past life. And tonight he wanted to promise her that this time they would live happily ever after. 

He dialed up a take out place that would deliver, he knew cooking for her was not a good way to seal a promise. 

Then he headed out onto his deck to finish setting up out there. Small round pink rose scented candles sat on a white table cloth. He placed the white china plates on the table and made sure there were chop sticks. 

"Something's still missing..." Gohan trailed off as he scratched his head. 

He placed his chin in his hand as he slowly looked around. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. 

"Music!" 

He knew just where to look for good romantic music. He went into the living room where his mother kept her CD collection. He flipped through various albums before coming upon her Boyzone collection. He grabbed their first album and scanned the back of the CD for the song list. He knew all the songs by heart and knew which one he wanted. 

"I'll Be There is almost as perfect as she is." He whispered. 

Just then the door bell rang, it was the delivery boy with the food. He paid for the food and headed out to the deck to put the food out on the plates. He got done just in time for Serena to ring the door bell. He quickly put the cartons in the trash before attending to the door. 

He opened the door and smiled at the most beautiful girl to ever grace his sight. She wore a short powder blue dress that sparkled and was almost sheer. But it didn't matter what she wore, she would always be beautiful in his eyes. 

"You look beyond beautiful." He said. 

She blushed. "Thanks." 

His parents walked in to greet their son's guest. 

"So this is the girl that has got my Gohan in a while," Chi-Chi said with a smile. 

"Yup, Serena, meet my mom, Chi-Chi, and my dad, Goku." 

Serena bowed, "pleased to me the both of you." 

"Now, go on before your food gets cold," Goku said with a wink. 

Gohan smiled and guided Serena through the house and out onto the deck. Her crystal ocean eyes lite up like nothing he had ever seen before. 

"Gohan-chan!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It's so romantic," she purred. 

He grinned. "Sit down." 

He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. 

"Did you make this yourself?" She asked. 

He blushed. "Um well... No. I decided ordering out was much better than trying to make it my self." 

She laughed. 

They began their meal and were silent for a while. Gohan couldn't stand the silence so he got up to put on the song. 

"Serena, I wanted to tell you something tonight, to make a promise to you. But I thought this song would better express my feelings." Gohan said as he hit play on the CD player. 

She stood up and rapped her arms around his neck lovingly. "Let's dance." She whispered in his ear.   
  


**Day and night**

**I'm thinking of you **

**With a heart that is true**

**Only you can have the feeling, too**

**Always and forever**

**It's you**

**And the things that you do**

**No need to fear**

**Or lost your way**

**Something special I'll say**

**I'll say it to you, I will**

**Don't you know that it's true**

**At the end of the day**

**I promise you**   
  


She rested her head on his shoulder and he put a hand on her back.   
  


**I'll be there**

**When there's no-one else to turn to**

**I'll be there**

**When you need someone to hold you**

**I'll be there**

**When the dark of night surrounds you**

**I'll be there**   
  


**Deep inside I suddenly knew**

**It had to be you**

**Oh I tried to stay, stay away**

**The dream I had**

**Was never to be**

**All I could see**

**There inside**

**My foolish pride**

**Something special I'll say**

**I'll say it to you, I will**

**Don't you know that it's true**

**At the end of the day**

**I promise you**   
  


**I'll be there**

**When there's no-one else to turn to**

**I'll be there**

**When you need someone to hold you**

**I'll be there**

**When the dark of night surrounds you**

**I'll be there**   
  


The song ended and Serena looked up into Gohan's warm eyes. 

"I want to be there for you," Gohan said. "And I want to live the life we never had." 

Serena nodded. "I want the same." 

"Then help me start the make that dream come true. Say you'll marry me." 

Gohan dropped down on one knee in front of her. 

Tears filled her crystal ocean eyes. She nodded. "Yes!" 

He picked her up and spun her around then held her close as she laughed. 

"We'll always be together." She whispered. 

And there, under the golden orange light of the setting sun, they shared a soulful kiss.   
  


So ends the tale of 

A reunion of soul-mates 

And they lived happily ever after 

Or as happily as they could   
  


Credits: 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed every chapter, there's a lot of you... 

munmun, andrew, Infinite_Tenshi, Blue Rhapsody, Galexz, bLue monKie, TatraMegami, jupiterschild, Naishinnou, SSJGohan101488, adb, Samantha, Hopefull Angel, *~*LøNëLië§T¤ÅñGëL*~*, Koneko, Callisto, Caspian58, Anime Princess, Serenity, Royal Sailor Dream, Tsunami-chan, Daystar Flame, silver, A, S.P, siren, 

Chibi-chan/Trunk's wife, EternalMoonPrincess, G-chan, Mina, $horty, Savanna, Whitewings, SailorTenshiPluto, Candy, and lady 

Thank you all for your reviews which kept me writing! 

And now for the credits to the song: I'll Be There is from Boyzone's album Said and Done 

Song written by: Jackson/Sayadian/Hedges/Brannigan 

Morrison Evans/19 Music Polygram Island.

Boyzone's website address: http://www.boyzone.co.uk


End file.
